Ricochet
by NeverMessWithTeddyBears
Summary: Hulk's big green hand comes closer to hers, before he moves to lift her up. He does it so slowly and carefully and once Natasha looks up at him, his eyes are a shade of brown. / For Hulkwidow Weeks. Prompt: Hurt/Comfort.


**Ricochet**

* * *

 _ **A.N.:**_ **For Hulkwidow prompt weeks hosted by hulkwidownet on tumblr. Week** **Three** **:** _ **Hurt/Comfort**_ **.**  
 **Additional prompt by _anonymous_ : "** _ **Hey, can you do a story of Bruce and Natasha where Bruce is protecting/helping an injured Nat? Cute hurt/comfort! Thank you.**_ **"**

* * *

This is the first time the team didn't call a Code Green and that Bruce resented them for it. Honestly, he never really thought that this day would come - usually, when they go on a mission, Bruce always gets an overwhelming sense of relief when a Code Green is avoided, but this time, it's different.

He knows there wasn't something he could've legitimately done to change the situation that's already happened. Bruce can't know for certain that he'd have the Hulk in a good enough mindset to actually go and help Natasha before the shots happened since there was so much stuff going on with the whole situation that he couldn't even predict what his job would've been, and he knows - _knows_ \- that Natasha can always take care of herself, that this was just an accident that happens every now and then, and that she's been through worse.

Still, he tries to do his best to help. There needs to be _something_ he can do, something so he wouldn't feel as useless as he feels right now.

As soon as he hears the shots through the comms, he jumps up from his chair and tries to contact the team. Soon, though, Natasha is the one to call her own injuries in.

"Give me your location, Natasha.", he asks. He's not really expcting an answer - he knows how she can get when it comes to offering help - but he tries, anyway. He just hopes that the wound - or wounds - isn't bad, and that the blood loss isn't too major.

" _I'll be fine._ ", she replies with a little strain in her voice. Bullet wounds hurt like a bitch. " _I'll hitch a ride and be on the jet in a few._ "

She's being stubborn with not excepting help. Natasha's been doing this for a long while and doing it alone, that he knows she's got this covered. But, he's still itching to help, and although he does sit back down and tries to relax, calm his pulse, Natasha speaks again.

" _Shit._ "

" _ **Romanoff, what's happening?**_ ", it's Steve who asks, and Bruce is just focusing on his breathing because there were more and more shots and he is about two seconds away from turning into the Other Guy.

" _They got back-up, and I already lost blood. Not sure if I can take all of them._ ", she responds, but continues before Steve can speak. " _Bruce, I'm by the southwest corner of the woods, maybe two minutes away from the jet._ "

"Got it.", he says and leaves the jet. He picks up on of the guns on hi way out, and he makes it about halfway to where Natasha is before he gets jumped. He manages to wound the few of them with the gun and some techniques that he's learned in the past few months - mostly sparring with Natasha, but also Steve - so he could defend himself without calling for the Other Guy. It works, sometimes, but he can feel the familiar pull of anger coming from inside him, and he knows the Hulk is in need of playtime. He's going to need to let him out soon.

He sees Natasha hiding and he's pretty positive that she wanted him to see her, otherwise he'd still be looking. Natasha does her job well, and little about her surprises him anymore.

Bruce approaches her. "Lets get you to the jet.", he says and Natasha goes to stand up. The second she does, more shots are fired their way.

"Guess we need a better plan, Doc.", she says, looking up at him. Her hands are getting more and more stained with her own blood as she's trying to hold pressure on the wound.

Bruce is about to reply as another bullet goes right past him, barely missing him. He takes deep breaths as the Hulk slowly starts invading his senses.

"Bruce?"

"It's okay.", he says. He looks at her, but his eyes are green.

Natasha nods. "You sure?"

Bruce can only nod back, before the change starts. The shots increase, which only enrage the Hulk more. Turning around, the Other Guy roars loudly and is about to move towards the source of the oncoming bullets, but is stopped as Natasha calls out to him.

"Hey, Big Guy.", there's slight fear in her eyes. Bruce hasn't changed while being this close to her ever since Battle of New York, and that isn't a fond memory for her. Natasha calms herself, and continues. "I'm gonna need some help here.", she says and lifts a hand up, leaving it open so his can meet hers. There's blood on it, and Natasha swears that the Hulk's features soften once he sees her hurt. His big green hand comes closer to hers, before he moves to lift her up. He does it so slowly and carefully and once she looks up at him, his eyes are a shade of brown.

* * *

She wakes up at the lab, her wounds being patched up. She can't see Dr. Cho, but Bruce is there, sitting on a chair next to where she's lying and he's sleeping. Although not for long, since he wakes up a few minutes later, as if he's felt her being awake.

"How are you feeling?", he asks.

"Good.", she says. "Thank you."

Bruce shrugs. "Always here to help.", he says, a small smile on his face.

Natasha smiles back. She lowers her hand to find his. Surprisingly, he doesn't shy away.

She goes back to sleep, he follows. Even if his back is going to hurt like hell in the morning.


End file.
